Why does loving you hurt?
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: Just a simple Yuffentine songfic that was birthed through a seven hour Pandora spree and a random burst of motivation. Details inside.


**Hey guys I am back ^_^ *the cast members of this fic clap* okay so this will be a Yuffentine one maybe two shot. I got the idea listening to the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Summary: Yuffie is sitting on the edge of a cliff contemplating suicide because she's sick of chasing after Vinnie whom obviously thinks of her as a little girl and not someone who he could give a chance. While she's thinking she flashes back to all the moments she and Vincent shared. : end Summary**

**This will contain verses to the song that trigger the flashbacks so don't get confused because I will make it perfectly clear what the lyrics are, when flashbacks begin, and when flashbacks end. So work with me people I thought of this off the top of my head.**

Yuffie Kisaragi sat on the edge of a cliff in her lovely mother country Wutai. She watched the Cherry Blossoms fall delicately through the air, another tear rolled down her face. Why didn't Vinnie give her a chance? She would have died for the stupid vampire, she didn't know why she loved him so much.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way you never let it get that far_

_**~flashback~**_

"_Vinnie? What are you doing?" the young ninja had been just wandering around looking for materia when she came across a cave out in the middle of nowhere. The gunslinger looked back at her with an evil glare on his face that would burn a hole through any persons skull if he so willed it. Yuffie saw what he was looking at and she gasped. "T-That's Lucrecia right?" Vincent's glare grew more vicious at the mention of his dead lovers name. "Get out of here Yuffie your just a child you wouldn't understand love yet" he whispered darkly. Yuffie flinched then suddenly felt horrible, she glared at the women incased in the crystal for a moment because it was her fault Vinnie was an ass to her all the time. "Vinnie I just wanted to see if you were okay?" he turned back towards her "Go away Yuffie. Go back to Tifa. NOW!" tears sprung to her eyes "I love you." She whispered inaudibly before running out of the cave sobbing, her heart broken._

_**~end flashback~**_

Yuffie began to cry harder at the memory but she still kept thinking, searching for more reasons to end it all now.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I wont get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid._

_**~flashback~**_

_Yuffie awoke with a jolt at 2:00 am, her latest series of nightmares had been the worst ones yet. She got up and went to Vincent's room to see if he would talk to her, there was no way she was getting back to sleep. She padded barefoot down the hallway and stopped outside Vincent door about ready to knock, she stopped when she heard muffled noises from inside. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She heard Vincent take a deep breath and talk "I-I love you, im sorry for being so harsh, I didn't mean any of it, will you marry me?" Yuffie gasped then burst into tears, she ran back to her room and locked herself in for the next two days?_

_**~end flashback~**_

"Why doesn't he love me?" Yuffie choked out. She looked down to the bottom of the cliff, she stood up and gathered her nerve.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry because I know that weakness is in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_**~flashback~**_

_Tifa's words of warning replayed through the young ninja's mind as She, and the rest of the Seventh Heaven crew headed off to Wutai for a vacation. 'smile and laugh, don't let anyone know you're upset. You're a princess Hun you can't look upset. Remember what I always say? Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. Alright?' Yuffie sighed knowing that Tifa was right, the young ninja was a princess and if she wasn't smiling when she went into Wutai then Wutai would lose all hope in her. She had to prove she was a strong leader and could handle a heart break. A wide, fake grin spread across Yuffie's, it felt wrong to her. She walked with as much confidence as she could manage. The young ninja felt her foot slip into something she thought was mud, when she tried to pull her foot out she found it would not budge. "Help!" she screamed, finally realizing she had fallen into quicksand. Vincent passed right by her then sneered. "if your such a great ninja then get out yourself…" he kept walking._

_**~end Flashback~**_

The young Kunoichi was only making herself sadder. She walked to the edge and stood with her arms spread, getting ready to "fall" over the edge.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_Because of you I am afraid._

She looked over at her oncoming death, wondering how much it would hurt. She kept gathering the nerve to throw herself over. Her arms spread out like wings.

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else just you saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

Yuffie took a deep breath and tipped slowly, letting herself fall forwards, she felt like a bird. A small, real smile spread over her face as she knew all her suffering would be over soon. A last thought of an actual sweet but damn scary moment of her and Vinnie filled her head, taking her mind to ease while she fell, keeping it off her soon death.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Yuffie watch my back." Vincent growled as he targeted a group of giant Malboro attacking them. It seemed like the ninja had all but blinked and the fight was over. Vincent was on the ground yelling in_ _pain. She ran over to him and skidded on her knees next to him, she gently picked up his head into her arms. "Vinnie? What happened?" He groaned in massive pain "Malboro got me with poison." She gasped then noticed the blood stain on his pants that got scarier and bigger by the second. She lifted up his pant leg, the gash on his leg was almost to the bone. She felt bile rising in her throat. "Oh Gods Vincent." Tears welling up in her eyes. He was losing consciousness as the puddle of blood beneath them got bigger. "Vinnie don't die on me please." She almost screamed at him. She rushed and grabbed a potion from her pocket, quickly tipping the contents of the bottle down his throat. That should numb the pain. She then grabbed a mastered curaga material she borrowed (cough cough stole) from Cloud. Yuffie was quick to cast the spell on Vinnie. She breathed a sigh of relief as the wound stopped bleeding and began slowly closing up, the poison was no longer in his system and he was only asleep now, his body would need to heal for a couple of days. "Vinnie I watched you almost die today." She spoke quietly, brushing his bangs off his face. "I told you not to lean on me you stupid vampire." _

_**~end flashback~**_

The wind flowed through her hair, she was ready for death. She felt her toes no longer touching the cliff. "NO." a voice behind her roared. Long arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body up into the safety of their chest. She took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar masculine scent. She slowly opened her eyes, jumping when her eyes met furious red ones.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I wont get hurt_

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I am ashamed of my life because its empty_

_Because of you im afraid….because of you_

"im sorry Vinnie." She said quietly. He held her tighter to him "don't ever do that again Yuffie." He said quietly, "why do you even care Vincent? You didn't before. You never cared about me. Like the time I found you in Lucrecia's cave you didn't even want to be in the same room as me." He chuckled "silly girl, I was saving you. The cave was collapsing and I didn't want you to get hurt." Yuffie gasped her voice trembling "what about the quicksand?"

"I believed in you, I knew you could get out yourself."

"What about that night you were talking to some girl in your room?" she looked at him with expectant eyes. He blushed a deep red "I was practicing …for you." She couldn't believe it. He got down on one knee and pulled a ring case out of his pocket. "I was planning on asking you tonight at dinner…but you weren't there." It was her turn to blush, she took a deep breath "I love you Yuffie…will you marry me?" she jumped at him and kissed him deeply "yes Vincent, I love you too" he slipped the ring onto her finger and pressed his lips to his fiancée's

_**Authoress: *tears up* wasn't that sweet! Awww! Vinnie disclaimer please.**_

_**Vincent: *stops kissing Yuffie for a second* she owns absolutely nothing but the plot**_ _***makes out with**_ _**Yuffie some more* **_

_**Authoress: please review I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. Until next time buh bye love you guys.**_


End file.
